Dangerous to know
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Chap 2 up! No digas absolutamente nada... - la oriental se quedó sorprendida de verla allí. Harry... ¡ te quiero! GHD Espero que eligan con quien se va... por ahora no lo sé, quizá Draco
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: algo obligatorio que tengo que decir cada vez que escribo una historia... esto es de la fantástica J.K.Rowling!!! yo no obtengo nada por escribir esto, sólo el gusto de conocer a lectores que les guste, y por supuesto, el disfrute personal...

Atención!! Esta historia es la de El final de lo que no tuvo que comenzar...

Vale, vale... ya saqué esta historia, no sé si han podido darse cuenta, pero quería rehacer el primer chap porque no me quedó muy allá... pensaba quitarla, pero digo, k un intento más por arreglarla, y si nadie me envía reviews, salvo una que me lo mandó esta vez, si que la quitaré...

Sólo esperar, y si alguien piensa que es una tontería, por favor, decírmelo... y Ginny- for ever, graxias por escribirme ¡.¡ fuiste la única en hacerlo, muchas gracias wapa!!! Creo que con esto te resolveré muchas dudas, porque es más largo... el doble. Besotes y vuelve a escribirme cuando puedas!!

__

Cleo-lil

El final de lo que no tuvo que empezar...

****

1. Volviendo a la realidad...

- Sí, que quieres...

- Devuélvemelo...

- Creo lamentablemente, que no tengo nada que te pertenezca... ni ahora ni antes.

- Sé porque lo estás haciendo... – se sacudió el cabello con superioridad

- ¿En serio? – seguía mirando el papel con curiosidad.

- Mírame, estúpida niñata... – la chica seguían sin prestarle atención. De pronto una mano levantada en el aire y dirigida a la cara de la chica que leía, se paró repentinamente...

- Tsk, tsk... señorita Chang, debería reprimirse de realizar actos violentos... ¿no le es suficiente con que le haya quitado a su ex novio si no que también está dispuesta a que la castiguen? – apartó el libro que había detenido a la mano en el momento justo.

- Cuando menos te lo esperes... te pasará algo impredecible.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? Que poco te va a durar esa actitud tuya... – se levantó y sacudiéndose el pelo chocando con la cara de la otra se fue del lugar. Justo cuando llegaba a la entrada vio a su amiga echada sobre un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y negando suavemente...

- Te dije que no siguieras con esto... y ya te has ganado dos casas en tu contra y casi Griffyndor entera...

- Déjalo ya Hermione, tu fuiste la que...

- Y me arrepiento hasta no sabes que punto... – la miró tristemente-... te estás haciendo daño a ti misma, no sabes cuánto... ¡has perdido a Harry! Y a tu propio hermano...

- Déjame en paz, Hermione, él se lo buscó... no tiene porque decirme a estas alturas lo que está bien y lo que está mal...

- Entiéndelo... tenía razón- la chica la miraba implorando que comprendiera.

- Si tú estás enamorada de mi hermano no significa que tengas que defenderlo... – la miró cruelmente, pero la morena no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente.

- Has cambiado demasiado... deberías recordar porque hiciste esto, ¡fue por ayudar a Harry y darle un castigo a Chang! No para hacerlo sufrir más de lo que pasó... – la morena se dio la vuelta con libros en mano y desapareció del lugar, dejando a una confusa chica con sus remordimientos.

Una suave brisa azotaba el lugar, hacía bastante frío, y pese a ello sólo una persona se mantenía en pie fuera del castillo... la luz de la luna encandilaba el alma de cualquier intruso nocturno... estaba apoyada en el mismo árbol que había estado su amiga esa mañana... sus palabras habían llegado a taladrar su corazón, y sólo la soledad había hecho que ese nudo en el pecho se aflojara un poco... se sentía sucia y se sentía... mal consigo misma.

Sacó un espejo del bolsillo del pantalón, un pequeño espejuelo de bolso... su cara se reflejaba, y a su vez... su alma. Amargas lágrimas caían por la cara hasta morir en el cuello. No se veía ella misma, era otra persona totalmente distinta a la que había sido hace años... y eso no le gustaba, le gustaba ser como ella era... y sobretodo sin os problemas que ello conllevaba. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo restregó por toda la cara.

En esas últimas semanas, le había dado por maquillarse de forma provocadora, al igual que su forma de vestir... sus despistes continuos habían hecho que bajara en su puesto de una de las mejores chicas de su casa académicamente... algo de lo que tampoco estaba orgullosa.

Angustiada volvió a mirarse al espejo, pero los rastros del maquillaje oscuro como la noche seguían allí... cogió de nuevo el pañuelo, y se frotó la cara fuertemente. El amquillaje persistía, y tras varias veces de frotarse e incluso llegar a hacerse daño, se dejó caer en el suelo.

- Es verdad, no he sido la misma... – agachó la cabeza llorando mientras con las manos agarraba el césped fuerte y violentamente. Se levantó tristemente y abriendo los ojos de par en par, empezó a nadar rápidamente camino al castillo... empezó a correr... cada vez más rápido.

Sus pasos fuertes y sus zancadas se escuchaban retumbando por los pasillos, pero todo le daba igual, había recordado la estúpida razón por la que había hecho todo eso... y tenía un nombre.

Llegó a la Sala Común de su casa, casa que cada vez la odiaba más, al igual que Ravenclaw y Slytherin. En este tiempo, lo había hecho todo al revés... y pensar que había perdido a alguien por su culpa.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios dónde en ese momento estaba durmiendo toda la gente de la casa Gryffindor. Subió paso a paso, costándole a cada momento más, recordando los momentos en estas semanas, obviando a toda la gente que la quería, odiando a cada chico o chica que se cruzaba por su camino...

Llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto... levantó la mano un tanto indecisa.

- Soy una egoísta... ha pasado por tanto este año, y voy yo a hacer que lo pase peor... – abrió suavemente el pomo de la puerta y asomó la cabeza levemente. Observó que todos los chicos estaban durmiendo sin mayor preocupación...

Cerró dejándola entornada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama del chico a que tenía que ver... se mordió los labios indecisa de si seguir adelante... había sido cruel con él... demasiado para su gusto. Con todo ello, tragó saliva y siguió andando. Llegó a la cama y arrodillándose al lado de él, le cogió la mano que sobresalía entre las sábanas. Su delicada cara se podía ver descansar después de un largo día...

- No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todas y cada una de las palabras que te he dicho... ¡de verdad!- estaba susurrándole aún sabiendo que no la oiría, aunque lo que en verdad no sabía ella es que ocurría todo lo contrario-... lo siento, mucho y espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar- se levantó y se acercó a él inclinándose en la cama-... eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de apartarse un mechón de la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla, muy suave, para que no se despertara... Se volvió por los pasos que había recorrido anteriormente, y cerró la puerta nuevamente. Bajó las escaleras y acercándose a la chimenea para calentarse, se sentó en el sillón más cercano... cerca, que estaba el gato de Hermione, se le subió.

- No sé cómo he podido estar tan loca como para relacionarme con Draco Malfoy... – la pelirroja se maldecía interiormente unos segundos después de decir estas palabras.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo... – una voz varonil sonó en la Sala.

La pelirroja dio la vuelta inmediatamente totalmente asustada, viendo como unos ojos verdes se le clavaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué Harry te dijo eso? Te lo tenías merecido... – miró hacia otro lado resentida.

- Lo siento Hermione... siento haberte dicho eso, ¿vale?

- Está bien... – la miró de reojo con las cejas alzadas-... pero tienes que cambiar, Ginny, si no nada servirá...

- Lo sé...

- Pues lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar a Malfoy... y todo volverá a su cauce...

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no me fío de él... no sé como puede reaccionar cuando lo deje, cuando piense que se pueden reír de él cuando sepan que yo lo he dejado... – puso cara pensativa mirando hacia abajo

- Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor será que alguien te acompañe... – en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras el chico dueño de ojos verdes.

- Ya me dirás cómo... – se detuvo a escucharlas pegándose a la pared, justo doblando estaban las chicas.

- Fácil, iré con la capa de Harry... y si pasa algo le lanzo una maldición.

- Gracias, Hermione, me harías un favor... me voy a desayunar, dudo mucho que mi hermano o Harry me quieran hablar.

- Vale... hasta luego- justo en ese momento apareció Harry al lado de la morena.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione? – el moreno estaba muy serio mirando a la pelirroja irse. La chica de cabellos rizados pegó un salto en el sitio.

- Harry, por Dios, no me pegues esos sustos... buenos días, ¿te pasa algo?- le vio bastante serio.

- Nada... no me pasa nada.

- Nada... es que te quería dar las gracias por ser una de mis mejores amigas... – le dijo la chica de pelo rojo a la chica sorprendida, por el abrazo.

- Gin... has cambiado, pensé que eras una insoportable y malcriada... – le sonrió alegremente una chica rubia de su misma edad.

- Eh... Luna, no te pases...

- Vale, empezaba a echar de menos la verdadera Ginny... ¿y tu hermano?- miró por encima del hombro de la chica Weasley repetidas veces.

- Está a punto... de bajar- por la puerta entraron los tres chicos, Hermione le guiñó a la chica desde lejos- Después nos vemos... ¿de acuerdo? Voy a desayunar... ¡adiós! – la rubia se despidió de ella con la mano un poco despistada... mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a la mesa.

- Mesa, estúpida mesa... – la chica se quejó de la mesa dándole una patada que le dolió más que el golpe que se había dado anteriormente. Andó raramente con una expresión de dolor en la cara, hasta sentarse en el sofá... la luz del anochecer entraba por la ventana. Miró su reloj por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos...

- Cinco minutos y tendré que ir sola... – miró su reloj y calculó lo que se tardaría en llegar a la torre de Astronomía, se levantó precipitadamente y salió de la Sala Común corriendo...

- Harry... mierda, no sé como has sabido que tengo que ayudar a Ginny, pero no te puedo decir para qué es exactamente... ¡y tampoco dejarte ir! – la morena miró efusivamente al chico de ojos verdes, que ponía cara de niño al que no le concedían un capricho...

- Pero Hermione... está bien, toma, al menos podrás ayudarla... – miró hacia otro lado refunfuñando. La morena sonreía...

- ¿Adónde piensas que irá la pelirroja?- la morena puso los brazos en jarra sonriendo.

- Seguro que con el estúpido de Malfoy... – casi ni se le escuchó la última palabra. A la chica se le escapó una carcajada seguida de un ataque de risa-... Hermione... Hermi...

- Ah, sí, perdona... pero es que es tan divertido... –se sujetaba las costillas sonriente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- el chico la miraba extrañado...

- Que estés tan celoso...

- Por favor Hermione, no sé que dices... – negaba evidentemente hasta que la chica le dio la capa de vuelta...

- Ve tú... seguro que te necesita más a ti... es en la torre de Astronomía... ¡rápido!- el chico asintió y salió corriendo-... ¡ y recuerda maldiciones!

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- paró de correr en la esquina

- ¡Hazme caso! ¡Corre!

Dio dos paso pasando el umbral y entró en el lugar, de pronto, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio al rubio echado sobre la puerta cerrada... la chica se tranquilizó así misma... se echó para atrás un poco asustada, llegando cerca de la ventana, el chico se acercó a ella poco a poco, seguro de sí mismo muy distintamente a como estaba ella...

- Sé perfectamente para que me has llamado... se rumorea que la chica Weasley ha cambiado de actitud... ya atormenta a nadie por dónde pasa... vaya, parece que lo bueno no dura para siempre, y mucho menos... – se acercó irremediablemente hasta ella a medida que la muchacha retrocedía hasta chocar con la ventana, la cogió fuertemente de la barbilla haciendo que pusiera una expresión de dolor-... ha durado lo que yo te enseñé. Pero aún así tú te has salido con la tuya, y te has vengado de Chang, claro, saliendo conmigo, su ex novio... ¿no era eso lo que querías?- de pronto se abrió la puerta, la pelirroja se dio cuenta y suspiró tranquilizándose un poco pensando que la ayudaría su amiga morena-... ¿No querías ayudar a tu querido Harry?

- Déjame Malfoy... aquí acabó todo... – se escapó de sus manos asustada.

- No puedes irte así como así... todavía eres mía...

- Yo no soy de nadie, no soy un objeto... soy una persona real, y como tal ahora mismo puedo dejarte... – se dio media vuelta pero el chico rubio le dio la vuelta y dándole un empujón la acorraló en la puerta... cuando la tenía sujeta de brazos y cuerpo se acercó a ella peligrosamente... sus caras estaban tan pegadas que se robaban mutuamente el aire...

De pronto, algo hizo que el chico se alejara rápidamente de la pelirroja... directamente hasta el otro lado de la sala, dándose fuertemente contra la pared. La chica cayó al suelo sujetándose el brazo derecho donde había hecho el rubio especial hincapié en hacer fuerza...

- Gracias Hermione... – lo dijo bajito para que no se enterara el rubio si estaba despierto-... pero casi llegas tarde... – una señal de dolor apareció, descubriéndose el brazo y viendo como la marca de los dedos aparecía.

- De nada... siento no haber actuado antes... – levantó rápidamente la cabeza sorprendida por la voz que había escuchado, totalmente distinta a la voz de Hermione. De pronto se vio una cabeza en el aire a su altura, cerca del suelo donde estaba...

- Harry... – la cubrió con la capa, los dos debajo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Vámonos de aquí... – no la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella le puso una mano en la mejilla y el chico la miró rápidamente

- Lo siento... – abrieron la puerta mientras la chica lo miraba-... lo hice por ti.- apartó la mirada.

- Lo sé... y no deberías haberlo hecho- la miró seriamente mientras salían de la torre y bajaban las escaleras aún con la capa puesta, la chica se sentía terriblemente mal... pero cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, el chico le puso un brazo sobre los hombros-... eres tonta... – se reía suavemente.

La chica lo miró sonriente, entendiendo eso como un 'estás perdonada' _Esa era la sonrisa que anhelaba desde... tanto tiempo..._

- No te iras... no te irás de mi lado si yo puedo evitarlo... porque yo – el rubio se calló para dejarse llevar por el dolor del momento, dolor que sólo arrancaría de sí si la tenía a ella. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente...

... esperando que todo fuera una cruel pesadilla.


	2. I will be strong and I say him I love yo...

2. I will be strong and I say him I love you ´.

Una chica pelirroja estaba en su cuarto sentada en su cama viendo a la morena con cara neutral, esperando que la morena pensativa le contestara. En sus pálidas manos se sujetaba una carta breve, y en la ventana una lechuza negra como el carbón esperando que la chica contestara, reacomodándose sus plumas...

- Creo Ginny, que lo más seguro es que... ¿quiera volver contigo?

- Hermione... citarme por eso... no, no lo creo – la chica negó rápidamente y se dirigió a su baúl buscando algo, aún con la carta en mano.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – la pelirroja volvió la cara mientras sujetaba el recién sacado abrigo y bufanda.

- Ir... no tengo nada que perder – soltó el abrigo encima de la cama, y apoyándose en el escritorio, cogiendo pluma y tinta, escribió en un pergamino la respuesta 'Iré...'

- Te recuerdo...

- ... que tenga cuidado, lo sé...

- Yo me voy a Hogsmeade... nos vemos allí, supongo, pero si quieres te puedo esperar.

- No hace falta... – se puso el abrigo y se ató la bufanda. Fue a la ventana y le ató a la pata del animal la respuesta. Cerró la ventana, viendo los terrenos nevados, y dando media vuelta salió con la morena. Cerraron la puerta mientras se escuchaban algunas voces-... además he quedado con Harry allí.

- Parece que os lleváis muy bien.

- Sí...

Las voces se fueron perdiendo gradualmente de sonido, pero sin embargo en la cama de su habitación, encima de las sábanas una carta quedó...

´ Reúnete conmigo enfrente de los invernaderos a las doce, tengo que decirte algo muy importante _Draco Malfoy_

El cielo gris perla estaba cerrado, amenazando el humor de alguien en el castillo que estaba de especial mal humor... sus pasos por la nieve acolchados incluso, retumbaban extrañamente por los fuertes pisotones que daba al pasar, su cara pasaba entre una tristeza infinita hasta una rabia difícil de contener... llegó hasta la puerta de un gran invernadero, apoyándose en el y reprimiendo un bostezo...

- Maldita pelirroja... por su culpa no he podido dormir en toda la noche... – se pasó la mano por los ojos recordando las imágenes de una pareja que hizo estragos por el colegio apenas una semana...

__

Flashback

En un pasillo solitario se escuchaban unos pasos... nadie excepto una chica de rojo cabello se encontraba por los alrededores. Pasos seguros... sonrisa autosuficiente... ojos de hielo y orgullosos como los que más... Sus ojos relucían por un color oscuro alrededor de ellos, causado por la sombra oscura de ojos...

De pronto, alguien apareció al final del pasillo... una chico de pelo blanco reluciente... ojos grises desafiantes... barbilla altiva... perfil austero... se apoyó sobre la pared de piedra, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción...

La chica se fue acercando lentamente fundiendo la larga sombra que proyectaba el rubio sobre el frío suelo con la de ella Pagará caro Chang por hacer que sufriese Harry por irse con Malfoy... pero ahora estoy con él Se paró de lado sin mirarle, justo al lado de él... ambos sabían que su sola presencia hacía que cualquiera se helase en aquel ambiente.

Empezaron a andar a la vez, resonando sus pasos continuos... fríos, atravesando paredes con su corazón... en cuanto llegaron a una esquina, el rubio tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo... mucha gente se los quedó viendo con rencor y odio a medida que pasaban por el pasillo lleno de gente... Incluso los de la casa Slytherin se habían opuesto contra la pareja... no era nada bueno que un Malfoy saliera con una Weasley, por mucho que hubiera cambiado la chica. Los de Gryffindor, muchos de ellos, también les volvían la cara... principalmente porque Ginny no se había portado con ellos muy bien últimamente... y los de la casa Ravenclaw apoyaban a su compañera oriental, por lo que tres casas de cuatro estaban en contra de ella.

Mientras pasaban por el pasillo cogidos, una chica rubia miró a la pelirroja con tristeza... el rubio se dio cuenta y le dijo algo en el oído.

- Querida... creo que ese tintero no está bien colocado... ¿qué te parece si la ayudas?- en su boca apareció una cruel sonrisa. La chica miró a la rubia Ravenclaw, su amiga, y todavía de espaldas le apuntó con la varita cuando ya se iba la chica. El tintero volcó sobre los pergaminos que llevaba y sobre el uniforme... La rubia angustiada volvió la cara mientras se le caían todas las cosas, mirando la espalda de la que era su amiga...

- Weasley... no tienes corazón, mira que hacerle eso a la pobre Lovegood... eres una maldita serpiente... – la pelirroja volvió la cara viendo como la rubia recogía las cosas, suspiró sin que nadie lo notase, y volviendo a su sonrisa fría le envió dos besos a la oriental, que completamente enfadada se dio la vuelta criticando a la chica de pelo rojo con sus amigas. La rubia se dio cuenta de que sólo la había defendido por intereses. Recogió todo y se encaminó hacia ella.

- Será mejor que no me vuelvas a defender... tú no eres mucho mejor persona que ella

- Mira quien fue a hablar... la loca Lovegood, ¿no que ella era tu amiguita? A ver si hablamos con coherencia... ¿quién es mejor persona? Te ha despreciado...

- Tú sólo me has defendido por interés propio. Además... si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando eres tú... sólo jugaste con Harry, y lo sabes muy bien. Te lo mereces todo... – la chica se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo

- Maldita Weasley... pagará por todo esto... – la oriental cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Fin del Flashback

Una chica temblaba de frío a medida que se alejaba de la puerta principal de Hogwarts... caminaba entre la nieve mientras intentaba calentarse las manos. Debido al frío que hacía prefirió caminar más rápido, mientras que cuando lo hacía empezó a nevar. Desde lejos vio el invernadero dónde habían quedado, y también podía avistar a alguien que estaba en el lugar.

Fue aminorando sus pasos... estaba a escasos metros del rubio, demasiada seriedad reflejaba su cara, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia... dio dos pasos más y terminó de acercarse al rubio...

Ella esperó, pero nada salía de la boca del rubio, hasta que unos minutos de duras y reprochantes miradas de los ojos grises a los azules de ella...

- Te cité para decirte... que quiero que vuelvas conmigo... – la chica se quedó callada, aún en su cara habiendo demostrado que lo que había dicho era una absurda tontería.

- Malfoy... te dejé claro que-

- Vas a volver conmigo, quieras o no... – la chica puso cara de frustración absoluta.

- Eres un patético estúpido, idiota... ya te dije que no soy nada tuyo, ni lo volveré a ser por en muy malas condiciones que esté... nunca volveré a hacer un trato contigo – sus ojos reflejaban ira.

- ¿Segura? Creo que habrá algo que conseguirá... que pienses lo contrario- en su cara se reflejó un gran interrogante, estaba segura de que no había naa que él pudiese hacer.

- Es un farol... – la chica puso brazos en jarra.

- No lo creas... – le alcanzó un papel dónde había algo escrito, que en cuanto la chica leyó partió en dos inmediatamente.

- No eres capaz... – en sus ojos ahora se reflejaba el miedo, a medida que el rubio se acercaba. Su cara estaba cerquísima de la de la pelirroja, casi rozando ambos labios con los suyos, de pronto la ojiazul le dio un empujón que le hizo caerse a la nieve... el chico sonrió maléficamente viendo como la chica respiraba agitadamente.

- Cariño, soy capaz, y pronto podrás darte cuenta, a no ser que...

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no te quiero! Y tampoco sacas nada de todo esto...

- Eso es mi problema, pequeña... – se levantó sacudiéndose el abrigo. De pronto una lechuza apareció en el lugar, justo la misma que había estado hace rato en la habitación de la pelirroja. De plumaje negro... la chica lo miró desafiante.

- He roto el papel... no puedes correr el rumor

- Eso es lo que tú te crees... – sacó otro papel exactamente igual al de antes-... tsk, tsk, no deberías temer que el rumor se corriese, total, todo el mundo sabía que siempre has querido a Potter, pero claro, apuesto lo que sea a que él mismo ni lo sabe...

- Maldito seas, Malfoy... – gruñía irremediablemente por la afirmación.

- Decídete de una vez, o él o yo... claro que si lo eliges a él, y no te quiere, puede que haya un gran problema, ¿no crees?- la chica se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los puños a la vez que cerraba los ojos fuertemente _... eres tonta... _´ Se acordó de la frase que le había dicho el chico de ojos verdes.

- Soy una tonta... – se rió relajándose. El rubio se extraño y la miró dudoso-... nunca Malfoy... nunca- abrió los ojos mirándolo con asco. El rubio ató a la pata del animal el papel.

- Con esto, todo el mundo sabrá que la chica Weasley ama a Harry Potter, y no tardará en llegar a sus oídos... – la chica reflexionó la frase, si ella llegaba antes a decírselo, quizá hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que no pasara ninguna vergüenza en todo aquello, al menos se enteraría por ella y no por otras personas, y con un poco de suerte...

Salió corriendo con un rostro indeciso, la nieve hacía que fuera más lenta, mientras veía como la lechuza volaba directa al pueblo... no tardaría en correrse el rumor, se recogió el abrigo sintiendo toda la nieve chocar con sus piernas, pues el abrigo le llegaba hasta el suelo... miró hacia atrás al rubio que la miraba tristemente. Siguió su camino y salió corriendo para el pueblo, llegó hasta dónde estaban los carros que llevaban al pueblo y se montó en el único que quedaba, el que dejaban por si alguien iba en última hora, ya se lo diría después a Mc. Gonagall.

Vio el cristal, que se empañaba por momentos, mientras con su manga la limpiaba continuamente... y miraba el momento de llegar hasta el pueblo. Se dejó caer por el asiento, mientras suspiraba viendo pasar el tiempo, su mente la transportaba a otro lugar y a otro tiempo... concretamente cuando habló con el rubio.

__

Flashback

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que o puede esperar? Acaso necesitas dinero... – una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro.

- No, Malfoy, sólo quiero hacer un trato contigo...

- ¿Qué clase de trato?

- Quiero que salgas conmigo... – el chico abrió de pronto los ojos.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Verás, quiero que Chang reciba un buen castigo por haberle hecho... ehm, quiero darle celos irremediables, porque según tengo entendido fuiste tú quien la dejó...

- Por supuesto, pobretona...

- ¿Y entonces que me dices?- lo miró fríamente, aunque por dentro anhelaba que aceptara.

- De acuerdo... - ella suspiró-... pero con una condición.

- Claro, ya sabía que dirías algo así... que quieres.

- Que te comportes como yo... simplemente.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Tengo mis porqués... ya los sabrás – se acercó a ella y le sujetó la barbilla-... aprenderás de mi pequeña.

Fin del Flashback

El carro paró haciendo que la chica se escurriera del asiento y acabara en el suelo del mismo. Salió de él bajando agachada y arrastrándose... en cuanto bajó se puso de pie y vio el pueblo delante de ella, en especial la calle principal. Andó rápidamente viendo como muchos de los alumnos la miraban al pasar, algunos riéndose, otros viéndola simplemente, llegó a la zona dónde terminaba la calle y miró repetidamente a ambos lados... sería imposible encontrarle, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Terminó paseándose por la calle dónde estaba Las Tres Escobas, por su mente se pasaban miles de escenas que podrían suceder cuando Harry se enterara de todo... principalmente repasando en su cabeza el que se riera de ella... se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras veía como la gente entraba en la curiosa taberna.

- Y si quizá... – pero nada le quedaría tan claro como cuando vio entrar a Cho Chang sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Corrió hasta allí, mientras la gente se agolpaba en el lugar, se abrió paso entre tanta gente mientras los que estaban alrededor evitaban que entrase. Se apartó dando dos pasos atrás y sacó la varita- Será mejor que me dejéis pasar... o si no, ya sabéis de que soy capaz, y será mejor que nadie se atreva a sacar nada.

Todo el mundo se apartó dejándole un pasillo, es más, parecía que ni siquiera pensaban sacar las varitas... pasó segura entre el corro de gente abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

Dentro en el local...

- ¿Se puede saber porque hay tanta gente aquí? ¡Qué os pasa conmigo! – Harry se estaba desesperando de ver tanta gente rodeándolo, y más cuando la camarera del lugar estaba regañándolo a él.

- Espérate y veras... – una chica de Ravenclaw con trenzas habló.

De pronto apareció Cho andando con una gracia similar al vuelo de las mariposas, se acercó a él mientras la gente retrocedía varios metros de la mesa dónde estaban sentados él y sus amigos.

- Esto no me huele nada bien... – Hermione vio al pelirrojo preocupada mientras este asentía esperando ante la expectativa. La puerta de la taberna se abrió, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

- ¡¡Alto ahí!! No digas... absolutamente nada- la pelirroja vio a la oriental decisiva a convertirla en vaca si hiciera falta para que se callara. La chica se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver allí a la chica, pero eso no hizo que dejara de hacer lo que pensaba hacer. La pelirroja dio dos pasos, y sacando la varita le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que se apartara varios metros de la mesa.

La pelirroja llegó corriendo a la mesa viendo como el chico de ojos verdes la miraba interrogante preguntándose qué pasaba allí. Pero en eso que la oriental la cogió por la espalda, puesto que era un poco más alta que ella, y le tapó la boca.

- Harry, querido, tengo que decirte algo. Ginny Weasley... – la chica ojiazul moviéndose frenéticamente, y en último esfuerzo le mordió la mano.

- Harry... ¡¡te quiero!!

Prácticamente todos y todo se quedó en silencio, excepto un comentario de Mdme. Rosmerta _Que dulce juventud... declarándose en mi bar´_


End file.
